


Come Back To Me

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Jumin and his love have been away from each other for far too long
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Come Back To Me

> _**Jumin:** Good morning darling. I hope you slept well and you’re eating a well balanced breakfast._

> _**MC:** Hi my love, I am thank you. How was your day?_

> _**Jumin:** Very long. I am back in the hotel, but it’s lonely. I keep looking at my phone, just to stare at your picture. _

> _**Jumin:** My favorite one is the one of you and Elizabeth asleep together. I just wish it wasn’t so blurry._

> _**MC:** I miss you so much. _

> _**Jumin:** I miss you more than you can imagine. But we will be reunited soon._
> 
> _**MC:** Come back to me soon, please_

It had been 2 months, 14 days, 9 hours, and 27 - no, 28 minutes since you last saw Jumin Han in person. His voice was fading in your mind and you were starting to forget the feel of his hands on you. You knew dating a corporate heir would have its challenges, but this was one you weren’t prepared for. The sleepless nights worrying about him, the lonely days when you came home to an empty house. Even Elizabeth the 3rd seemed more forlorn, she missed Jumin as much as you and it was blatantly obvious.

The rest of the RFA members were worried about you. You weren’t logging onto the chat rooms nearly as much as you used to and when you did, you didn’t say much, opting only to chime in when you were spoken to. You had started avoiding answering when someone had asked if you had eaten and pushed the question onto whoever else was in the messenger at the time. Everyone had noticed it, though they hadn’t brought it up with you. It was a delicate topic, one that they knew could break you if it wasn’t talked about in just the right way. They had agreed not to tell Jumin, not wanting to worry him while he’s at the biggest business conference in the world, but each day he was gone, the more Jaehee wanted to reach out to him and tell him just how much you were struggling.

But Jumin knew, he knew because his heart was torn in two every time he spoke to you, whether it be through text, the phone, or video chat. He could hear the sad lilt in your voice that you tried so hard to mask. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell but Jumin could; he could read everything about you, to the point where if you sighed a certain way, he knew you were upset. That sigh was why he dreaded phone calls or video chats. Jumin missed you more than he could bear and the fact that you obviously missed him just as much was torture. He should have brought you with him originally, but Jumin had feared you’d be bored waiting for him in the hotel all day and figured you’d be more comfortable at home. Now he knew that you’d both be more comfortable where the other was.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Jumin had phoned Assistant Kang and asked how you were doing and at that point, Jaehee had told him everything. She told him of your sleepless nights, your withdrawing from the group, and she told him how his nutritionist had reported to her that you were barely finishing your meals. That was enough for Jumin. He knew that he needed to be home, the last few days of this conference be damned, and he and Jaehee had planned for his private jet to take him home the next morning.

-

Being awoken at 4AM was not something you had planned, especially since you had only just managed to fall asleep about an hour before. But alas, Elizabeth the 3rd decided that was a good time to start meowing relentlessly and as you got up to grab her and bring her back to bed, you heard a familiar voice shush her. Tiptoeing, you quietly made you way to the front door and you found Jumin standing there, his suitcase at his feet and Elizabeth in his arms. “Shush, beauty.” You watched as he stroked her fur and she nuzzled in, looking content for the first time in months. “You don’t want to wake your mother, she must be exhausted.”

Stepping into the room, you pulled your robe tighter around your body and made your way towards your fiance. “Jumin?”

“Hello darling,” Jumin carefully set Elizabeth the 3rd down and met you the rest of the way, his long fingers cupping your face gently, like you were a porcelain doll that would break if he touched you the wrong way. “I missed you.”

Throwing your arms around his waist, you squeezed Jumin tightly, almost to prove to yourself that this wasn’t a dream and he was actually back. Jumin was home. “You came back.”

“Of course I did, love. There isn’t a force on Earth that could stop me from coming back to you.” Jumin replied, his arms wrapping protectively around you, one hand rubbing comforting circles on your back. “I am worried about you though. Assistant Kang told me about the nutritionist’s reports and your lack of sleep.”

“You being away was harder than I thought it would be,” you admitted, looking at his face. Jumin looked tired, like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in months either, and you gently massaged under his eyes. “You look exhausted too.”

Jumin brought one of your hands up to his lips and kissed your knuckles. “I struggled with being away from you as well.”

Silently, you unwrapped yourself from his embrace and led him to the bed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling out some silk pajama pants for him. Once he had gotten into comfier clothes, Jumin settled onto the bed and pulled you into him, your head resting on his bare chest as you listened to his heartbeat. One of Jumin’s hands was playing with your hair, the other tightly gripping yours, his thumb gently playing with the engagement ring on your finger.

“We both need some rest,” you yawned, lightly tracing patterns on Jumin’s stomach, a shiver of delight running down your spine as he shuddered with every touch. “As much as I missed you and want to catch up, we both look like zombies.”

“Yes,” Jumin agreed, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. “Once we wake up, we will have a proper hello.”

That promise held so many innuendos in it, but you’d be damned if you could do anything but think about the fact that you were so tired and so comfortable, back in the embrace of your lover. He had come back to you, just like he always promised.


End file.
